blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Crystalpaw/shine
Crystie Fursona Crystie is a soft, long-furred black tortie silver mackerel tabby and white Norwegian Forest she-cat with dark gray, silver and ginger stripes and ginger splotches on her head. She has a pink nose, misty light green eyes, a white belly, chest and paws. She also has a bushy, dark gray, silver and ginger striped tail and silver fur on her ear-tip. On the Blog Crystie is active (well, kind of), you can always find her on the Tavern, Warriors Games Page and Fan Fiction page. She is writing a Fanfic called Heathertail's Lie. And she have a Clan Builder game and a game called Name That StarClan Kit!:D Personality Crystie is kind, friendly and shy in real life. In BlogClan, she is kind, funny and eneregetic. She is trying to be not annoying and wants to be friends with everyone. Wait, she is also WEIRD :P What Others Say About Me Add what you think of me! Crystie is very nice and sweet. -Gingie Crystie is very sweet, funny and kind :3 -Bluebell Crystie is super pawesome and a really good friend! She always plays my N.T.A.s and Clan builders even when no one else does! ������ -Foxy Crystie is a the BEST BlogClanner ��! -Sandy Crystie is kind and sweet, and a great friend! :) -Bracken Real Life Friends * Diamondkit (She is also a BlogClanner and my best friend:D) * Lemonpaw * Flowerkit * Morningkit * Lilackit BlogClan Friends Add yourself! I'll be hurt if you saw this and did NOT add yourself�� Smoke (Smokepaw/flare) Spotted (Spottedpaw/stream) Bracken (Brackenpaw/light) Laly (Lilypaw/whisper) Spoto (Spottedpaw/spirit)) Frosto (Frostpaw/fire) Owly (Owlpaw/feather) Pasty (Pastelpaw/blossom) Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) Moorey (Misty Moors) Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) Rain (Willowpaw/rain) Foxy (Foxstar/shadow/paw) Sandy (Sandkit/stone) Diamond (Diamondkit/heart) Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) Ships Crystie x Foxy (Frostie) Crystie x Gingie (Cringe) Crystie x Sandy (Crandy) Trivia * Crystie lives in Shaanxi, China. * Her birthday is July 25th. * Her clanniversary is April 25th. * Her favorite food are lasagna, ice cream, chinese noddles, cheese, burger, cheesecake, chocolate, chocolate chip, mash potato, sausage, pancake, macaroon, Swedish meatball, sushi, French fry, and many else:P * She has a muscular, small, thick-furred white tom with one blue eye and one green eye. His name is Snowball and his birthday is April 25th 2017. She thinks he is a RiverClan cat because he likes fish and water very much. Reedwhisker is his mentor and now he is a warrior call his name in real life, Snowball. "Ball" is his suffix. * In her story, she becomes Crystalstar, leader of ThunderClan. * She started to read Warriors when she was 8. * Her birthday is on July 25th. * She joined BlogClan in April of 2018. * Her favorite Warriors book is The Darkest Hour, Dawn, Long Shadows, The Last Hope, Path of Stars, River of Fire, Crowfeather's Trial, and Leafpool's Wish. * Her favorite characters are Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Sparkpelt, Bumblestripe, Turtle Tail, Thrushpelt and Fernsong. * Her least favorite characters are Appledusk, Berrynose, Brokenstar and many more. * Her favorite breeds are Norwegian Forest Cat, Chinese Lihua (it's a Chinese breed) and Ragdoll. * She lived in USA and Sweden for many years:P * She likes reading, writing stories, playing piano (well, sometimes) and skating. * She will be an apprentice next September. Trailing Stars Crystie really wants to be in it, but yet she's not�� She's in the Jar! Fanfics * Heathertail's Lie (That's her proudest one!:P) * Friendship With a Ghost (She post it on the Oct. Fanfic contest) * Snowball (It's about her cat Snowball) Gallery Santa Snowball.jpg|My cat Snowball:D The amazing Crystalshine.png|The picture of Crystie (yep, me:P) by me QQ图片20181110125132.jpg|The picture of my best friend Foxy by me:D 2018 11 12 Kleki.png|The picture of Bracken by me:D 微信图片 20181029215206.jpg|The picture of Frosto by me:D Crystie by Bluebell.jpg|The picture of me by Bluebell<3 Bluebell by Crystie.png|The picture of Bluebell by me:D 2018_11_18_Kleki.png|The picture of Sandy by me:D Crystie by Sandy.jpg|The picture of me by Sandy<3 2018_11_21_Kleki.png|Christmas Crystie by me:D Moorey.png|The picture of Moorey by me:D First coding done by, Bluebell<3 Second (current) coding done by, Crystie Category:Kit Category:She-cat Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped